What If I Said Yes?
by Rachel-OlicityGeek
Summary: Oliver and Felicity have taken that next step in their relationship together when Felicity accepts Oliver's proposal to marry him. However juggling the tasks of being in Team Arrow as well as the work involved in planning a wedding turns out to be a litte more than either of them realise when the day of their dreams becomes each others worst nightmare
1. Chapter 1

** Hi everyone, I hope you enjoy my first published fan fiction story. Please be aware that some storylines from the CW TV Show Arrow will be kept, while others will be different. This may also be the way I portray a character. **

**I do not own any of these characters, they are just from a great TV Show.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Felicity didn't know what to do, she just lay there silent and that is not like her. Words were always something that flowed freely from her mouth, even if she didn't want them to. A filter between her brain and her mouth was none existent and that would tend to lead to some very awkwardly phrased sentences, which at first Oliver found amusing and over time had learned to love whatever sexualised term ran free from her mouth, especially when it was implied between himself and Felicity.

But she was now lying there silent and that worried Oliver. Silent was not a word he or anyone would ever use to describe Felicity, which meant he had done something wrong.

He didn't mean to say it, well; he did, but not at the time and place they were in now. The place being Felicity's apartment, well, their apartment since he moved in a month ago after things were becoming serious and they realised there was no use paying rent on two places when they generally spent their nights together at her place. Considering Oliver wasn't made of billions anymore, it was the smarter option financially speaking. At least that's how Felicity put it while they were contemplating what this would mean relationship wise for the both of them.

The time, well, let's just say it was right after a very satisfying climax, between them both. And then as he kissed her softly, both of them slowly coming down from their high, Oliver looked into her eyes and he said it, those three words that he would have never pictured himself saying before or after the island and he sure as hell did not mean to say it while he was naked and sweaty on top of her.

The room was as silent as a grave and it was beginning to scare him. He rolled over to his side and perched himself up on his elbow. "Felicity, are you-"  
"I can't believe you just said that!" He was happy to hear words come out of her mouth, even if it wasn't exactly the ones he was after.  
"I just-"  
"Did you mean it? I mean we just had sex, we made love and it was amazing, I mean it's always amazing, you're you and it's, wow, but still, people say things they don't mean during sex because of the adrenaline and the hormones and pheromones and maybe it just slipped out"

Oliver grinned; his girl was back, constant babble and inappropriate wording, check and check. He put his hand on her face to turn it towards him so she could look into his eyes. "I meant it Felicity. I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't something I have obviously been thinking about and unfortunately now was the time MY brain and mouth didn't work together. It was something I was hoping to say in a more romantic setting"

"How long have you been thinking this?" Felicity pulled the sheet up a little higher as she asked the question, she felt slightly vulnerable at that moment and it was the only thing she could do to help with the nerves since her glasses were on the bedside table and she couldn't push them up her nose like she normally would when she felt like this.

He thought back to their first date, at how scared he was when the bomb went off in the restaurant and he had ALMOST lost her, when she came too, he vowed not to waste anymore time. Life was too short, whether you are a vigilante or an everyday IT girl in the wrong place at the wrong time, he wasn't going to let what happened cause him to stay away in order to keep her safe, if anything, it made him want to be closer, to know he could always keep her safe. Being that they had known each other for over three years now, it didn't surprise Oliver when the idea popped into his head only two months into their relationship.

It wasn't anything in particular, a phrase or a moment in time; it was just another evening sharing a meal together in her apartment. He turned towards her and saw her smiling back at him, heels kicked off and hair loosely flowing around her shoulders and he knew then and there that he didn't want anyone else, he never did. He suddenly realised at that moment that if he was ever going to settle down, it would be with no one else, only Felicity.

"I'll say awhile…" He answered, lost in memories of their time together. She smiled at his coy grin that always meant he was slightly embarrassed to give a full answer. Felicity then quickly looked down at her hands, which were playing with the sheets. "So if you meant it, then I should give you a reply then right?"

There was that silence again. It seemed that it was longer than before but that may have been because Oliver was holding his breathe without realising it.  
"Yes" she said as her eyes met his.  
Oliver exhaled as he registered her answer. He rolled over and engulfed her in a bear huge, causing Felicity to squeal as he kissed her hard yet tender.  
"Yes? You'll marry me?"  
"Yes Oliver Queen, I will marry you, but when everyone asks how you proposed I expect a story involving flowers and a candlelit dinner with moonlight walk by the water, not how you asked after sex"

He couldn't help but laugh, "Deal future Mrs Queen."

"Hmm a girl could get used to hearing that name." He kissed her again more softly this time, cherishing the moment. His kisses trailed from her mouth down her cheek and towards her collarbone. The soft moan that escaped Felicity's lips was not missed as he moved back up to her lips. "I suppose I should give you the ring then." Felicity sat up. "You have a ring? Already? I thought this was a spare of the moment proposal."

Oliver laughed as he climbed out of bed and walked over to his pants which we just outside the bedroom door. Felicity couldn't help but admire his nicely curved ass as he walked towards them, blushing slightly at the sight, but more from what he was retrieving. Walking back towards her, he placed the box in front of himself as if to offer one gift with the other, but the box was too small to cover everything from Felicity's view. By this stage Felicity was now sitting up right against the headboard, sheets covering and hands slightly shacking. He crawled into bed next to her and turned his body towards hers, opening the box that contained a beautiful princess cut square diamond surrounded by a dozen teardrop diamonds that gave the appearance of flower petals. Her hands came to her mouth, frozen in time as she looked from the ring to Oliver, to the ring and finally back at him.

"Felicity Megan Smoak. You are the only person that I have been able to connect with since my return and the only person I felt that I could trust with my past, my present and my future and I want you to be a part of all three. I believe in you just as much as you believe in me and I am who I am today partially because of you. I love you Felicity, I have for a long time, I was just too afraid to admit it, but I'm not scared now. For the first time in my life I feel at peace. So I'll ask you again, will you-"

"YES!" Tears were falling down her cheeks, but she still leaped into his arms, forgetting about the ring in his hand and only wanting to feel his embrace. "Yes Oliver, 100 times over yes." The smiles they both shared only grew wider as Oliver took Felicity's hand and placed the ring on her finger.

"Oliver it's beautiful…how did you?"

"It belonged to my mum. She always told me to give it to someone that meant the world to me…to someone I wanted to share the world with." Felicity looked up and saw a slight hint of sadness in his eyes, realising that he wouldn't be able to share this joyous occasion with his mother. Felicity placed her hand on his cheek and brought him out of his memories and into the present. "She would have loved you," he whispered. Felicity felt a ping of guilt, realising that the only memory Oliver would ever have of his mother and Felicity was the time she confronted her about Malcolm; leading to a riff between him and his mother. But at least Moira knew, she knew the love Felicity had for Oliver was real and she would always feel that way for the many years to come. She hoped that Moira would have known that.

Falling back into the bed together, Felicity resting her head on Oliver's chest as he ran his fingers through her hair, she drew patterns on his chest as they fell into a lull of silence for a few minutes. It was peaceful and calm, but nothing they had to worry about because being there with one another was enough, words were not always needed to be said, which felt odd for Felicity at first, but she had slowly become used to the way that their bodies would only have to be touching, even if it was just holding hands, or their feets resting together on the couch to understanding that sometimes that is all either of them needed. A touch, the company, the knowledge that if need be the other is right next to them.

"What are you thinking?" He asked, softly kissing the top of her head.

"How we are going to tell Diggle and Roy"

* * *

Two weeks. That is how long it took them to finally tell Dig and Roy that they were engaged. It wasn't because they felt like they had to keep it a secret, the guys knew that they were dating, but things had suddenly fallen into their lap and it never felt like the right time. "Roy suit up, Dig you're in the van, oh and Felicity and I are getting married." Not exactly what they had in mind.

So they waited two weeks for things to settle, the radios were quiet and they were waiting for some information to come through on one of the scans Felicity was doing. All it took was a look, Dig caught Oliver and Felicity in the middle of one of their mind reading eye stares when he spoke up and asked what was going on.

"Felicity and I have something we need to tell you both."

Roy had come over from the training mat, giving his full attention while Dig crossed his arms, preparing himself for the worst.

"First let me say that this won't change anything. We said that when Oliver and I started dating and everything has been full Team Arrow when down here."

"I thought we agreed not to call ourselves that" Oliver whispered.

"Wait, are you pregnant?"

Everyone quickly turned to Roy, who thought his question was logical.

"What? You're going on about how nothing is going to change, so I figured you either broke up, which seeing how close you two are at the moment that it's not that, either you're pregnant or the third guess was you're getting married. I went with the one that is more an 'Oliver Queen' headline."

The glare Oliver was giving Roy would have made him cower in the past, but since his training he has learned to face it like the vigilante he is.

"Really Roy?"

He didn't answer.

"Wait so if it was one of Roys guesses then does that mean?"

Felicity put her hand in her pocket and when she pulled it out, the stunning engagement ring that she still was not used to was shinning bright for the boys to see.

"Felicity and I are engaged."

Diggle didn't know who to turn to first; being that Oliver was closer he decided to congratulate him first. He opened his arms embracing Oliver into a hug. As they pulled away, he left his arm on Oliver's shoulder. "I've been waiting for you to find the happiness you deserve. You two are meant for each other man." Felicity looked over and smiled, she stretched onto her tippy toes to be engulfed in a hug of her own from Dig.

"Hey, congratulations you two." Roy shook Oliver's hand and gave Felicity a brief hug. "So nothing is going to change then?" Felicity could see the worry in Roy's eyes. This was his family now, they were all he had and he didn't want any of it change, causing him to suddenly be out on his own. If Oliver got married, what did that mean for the Arrow?

"No Roy, I would never ask Oliver to stop doing what he, what all of you are doing for this city. I'll just worry a little more than I already do when he is out there." Oliver put an arm around Felicity's waist and kissed her forehead.

"You'll always have a place here with us Roy." As though those wore the words Oliver knew he was waiting for, Roy stepped forward and gave Oliver a quick hug also. They each gave each other a pat on the back as if it was their own language of sorts. Diggle leaned against the desk and crossed his arms again.

"So how did he ask?"

Felicity looked towards Oliver and blushed.

* * *

There was only one-person left that Oliver wanted to share the news with before the media caught onto his relationship. In the eyes of others, Felicity was seen with Oliver at QC along with all the other employees that worked there. When they worked at the foundry, they were never seen entering or leaving together so no one ever made speculation that Oliver had a new love interest in his life. But things are different now. With QC being under new management and Oliver loosing some of his billions, the media are keeping a tight eye on any movement that may show a change in his status. That includes where he drives to, what he eats and who he is seen with. For months they had coordinated together in where they would meet and who would arrive or leave first, but after a few months they realised that it didn't matter and it seemed that the media didn't care too much either. Oliver wanted the world to know that he was dating such a beautiful and smart woman, as long as no one ever connected Oliver as the Arrow, then Felicity would be safe and that is all he cared about.

However, Oliver Queen finally settling down is a whole other ballpark, one no one ever would have expect before his Island days, so Oliver wanted to tell Thea in person before she read it in some trashy magazine somewhere. Since her return from Corto Maltese things hadn't been the same. He was trying to make an effort but deep down he knew that Thea was hiding something, sure enough he was too, but he knew that his secret was for Thea's safety, hers secret, he wasn't so sure about.

Never the less he drove over to her apartment on his bike and headed up to her floor.

"Hello big brother, it's been awhile since I've seen you, which means you must have something very important to tell me." Oliver walked straight into the living room and sat down, comfortable enough to skip the formalities of being welcomed in. Closing the door behind him and walking towards where he was sitting, Thea had a questionable look on her face.

"Okay, who is she? Do I know her?"

"Wha-" Oliver looked like a gapping fish out of water as he couldn't understand how quickly she had come to that conclusion.

"Can't I just come over and say hello to my little sister?"

"Please, the last time I saw this little of you and our relationship consisted of text messages or brief phone calls were when you were seeing Laurel. Wait, are you seeing Laurel again?"

Oliver and Laurel hadn't really spoken since Sara's death. It was a hard situation for everyone, Oliver had Felicity, Dig had Lyla, Roy had everyone but Laurel felt like she had no one, even though they were all their for her.

"No Speedy, it's not Laurel."

"Ah so it is someone."

Oliver smiled at the way he was tricked into giving up information. He was a little nervous about telling her because although Oliver and Felicity have known each other for a few years, they have only been dating for a few months and he didn't want her to think he was rushing into things.

"Her name is Felicity, she used to work at Queen Consolidated and since Ray Palmer took over, we recently became, reacquainted with one another."

It was the easiest way to explain that they didn't date while at work and it helped to avoid any Arrow related topics that he could slip up about.

"Interesting. I think I met her a few times. Wasn't she at mums' welcome home party?"

Oliver remembered how beautiful she looked that night. Her pink dress matched the shad of lipstick she used to wear when he first met her in the IT department and he couldn't help but notice the way her dress did wonders for her body.

"Yes that would be her."

"So things must be serious then. The Oliver I know wouldn't say a word about who he was seeing unless it was more than just a booty call"

Oliver knew that his past would always haunt him, but it amazed him to hear how people had viewed him, even his own sister saw him as a womanizing play boy that couldn't hold a serious relationship for more than a week.

"Funny you should say that…things have become serious because, well…"

Thea sat down next to Oliver, noticing the serious tone in his voice, but aware that he was still smiling at least.

"I asked Felicity to marry me…and she said yes"

Thea jumped for joy into her brothers' arms, letting out a squeal of excitement for him.

"Oh my god, congratulations Ollie. Here I was thinking you'd be living the single life forever."

Thea sat back so she could study the expression on her brothers' face.

"Thank you Speedy…I think"

"You know, you two may not have been together long but she has changed you."

Oliver tilted his head, curious as to where Thea was going with this.

"When you got back from the Island Ollie you were distant and shut down and it seemed like you were always suffering. Then I suddenly started to see you smile. I don't even think you realised you were doing it, but the first time I saw it was not long after you started visiting QC again. What I'm trying to say is, Felicity has brought my brother back, the one that didn't suffer for five years and the one who can see the fun and joy in life. I told you to let someone in and you did, you let Felicity in and now you are getting married, living the life you should be living. I'm so happy for you Ollie."

Thea was right. Oliver did let Felicity in and without her who knows who he would be today. Would he still be killing people instead of saving them, would he be hell bent on finishing his list even though Malcolm and his father were to blame in the end? Felicity was the light in his life that took away his darkness, everyone saw it, Diggle, Sara, even Thea, and it just took him a little longer to open his eyes to the truth in front of him. He looked up at her and smiled.

"It was that obvious hey?"

"At least you saw it in the end…"

* * *

**So there you all go, everyone all aboard the Olicity Wedding Train.**

**Please let me know what you think, I'll have the next chapter up in the early new years, but I have lots of ideas already :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year Everyone,**

** just wanting to let you know that I have changed Donna's Character and the relationship she had with Felicity a little compared to the version of her in Arrow. Hope you like it still.**

* * *

It was a lazy Sunday morning and Felicity was enjoying the feeling of being wrapped up in Oliver's arms on this raining weekend. It was a tradition they were trying to keep to, Arrow free Sundays. No saving the city, no work, no talk of work, no phones, which was a hard one for Felicity but she figured if Oliver was with her, there was no reason for anyone to be calling her, unless it was the office, which broke the rule of no work. This also gave Dig time with Lyla and Sara and Roy a chance to have a life outside of the team. So far it was working, nothing life threatening has stood in the way of enjoying this one day to themselves.

"Ok, everyone who needs to know now knows we are engaged, but we are going to have to talk about the media." Oliver could feel Felicity slightly tense under the thought of having to out her private life, but she understood that it was better if they leaked the news than someone else.

"What are we suppose to do, invite all the media to our apartment and give them the news there and then and say, okay that's all, thanks for coming now leave."

Oliver laughed.

"Not quite, but it could work. How about we invite one magazine, a respectable one, and give them the whole story and leave the others to pick at the leftovers."

"Problem with that is, what is _actually_ our story Oliver? I mean, I don't want to come off as the office romance that slept my way to my position and we can't mention anything about me working for you outside of QC because they'd want to know what for. It's not like we have really been seen out together on dates so unless they thought I was pregnant like Roy suspected, this engagement is really going to be coming from no where and seem really odd to most people."

Oliver could see Felicity was a little bit out of her comfort zone, since she was not going to be able to control the situation completely.

"Hey, look at me." He placed his hand under her chine and pulled it up so she was now looking into his eyes.

"They don't need to know everything, this is our life, our story and as much as I wish I could go out and tell them how you saved my life, more than once, and how you have been by my side while we saved this city together, that story is only for us and the ones close enough to us that matter. To everyone else, we can tell them whatever we want."

She smiled at Oliver's words and placed her head back on his chest.

"You're right. Plus I can just hack into any article and change a few things if I'm not happy"

"That's my girl."

The sound of a rumble and gurgle coming from Felicity's stomach brought them back to reality.

"Was that?"

"What, a work out like that in the morning is bound to make a girl hungry."

Oliver laughed as he pulled the blanket back and put on a pair of sweat pants.

"I'll make us some breakfast while you take a shower, how does that sound?"

"Mom pancakes and coffee?"

"With extra maple syrup."

"You know me too well Oliver Queen."

"I'd want to hope so" He called back, now in the kitchen looking for the ingredients.

Over the last few months his knowledge for cooking has expanded. At first it was a fun joke for Felicity to show Oliver how to do something as easy as boil pasta or put a roast in the oven, but over time, he seemed more keen to teach himself so he could surprise Felicity with dinner on the nights that she had to work late at the office. He bought books and watched videos online and even cooked the same meal and few times during the day just to make sure it was perfect for dinner. Seeing the domestic side of Oliver shine through turned Felicity on in ways she couldn't imagine. It soon became a habit of sex before dinner. Oliver even went as far as buying a chefs hat and apron to add to the fantasy, making sure he was wearing nothing underneath.

Felicity walked out into the kitchen towel drying her hair with both hands, with another towel wrapped around her body.

"I don't smell those pancakes…are you naked under the apron again because I don't know if my body can take another round just yet."

She looked up the colour drained from her face, frozen on the spot and her mouth not wanting to move.

"Felicity, you didn't tell me your _mother_ was coming to visit"

Felicity just kept looking from Oliver to her mum and back again, completely forgetting that she was standing naked under a towel in the middle of the lounge room.

"Mum? What are you? I didn't expect-"

"Well I thought I'd come down and surprise you since I had some quiet time at work."

"You got fired again didn't you?"

"Excuse me but I'm able to hold a job thank you very much young lady."

Felicity just stood there.

"But yes I did get fired. So I thought what a great opportunity to come visit my one and only daughter, and what I surprise it was when the door opened and I saw this handsome man standing behind it, shirtless and all."

Oliver couldn't help but smile, but it came out more like a laugh.

"Mum this is Oliver, Oliver this is my mother Donna."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms Smoak."

"Please call me Donna, Oliver…?"

"Queen" he answered

When Donna turned to Felicity, the look of excitement and lust shinning from her face made Felicity want to bury herself in a hole. She walked into the bedroom and quickly found some clothes to put on. So much for their relaxing Sunday tradition she thought.

Oliver was now in the bathroom taking a shower and taking much longer than he normally would, most likely trying to give Felicity some space with her mother. She could see the surprised looked on his face as he walked away from them. Not only was he meeting his fiancés mum for the first time, but he was meeting someone that his fiancé NEVER spoke of, so having her rock up unexpected at their front door was the last thing he expected. The only words Felicity had ever said about her mother to him were "my mum is, well my mum…" and that was it, at the time he left it and didn't push further but he always wanted to know more, even if it was just so he could know more about Felicity.

"Please tell me you and Mr Queen got a little dirty last night."

"Ew mum, boundaries please."

"I'm taking that as a yes."

"Take it however you like; I'm not answering that question with a yes or a no."

"You're no fun. My only daughter is young and gorgeous, I'm meant to live vicariously through you."

"No, you are my mature mother who is meant to act her age and not dress like my sister"

Donna looked down and her bright pink bra that you could see through her white mesh singlet with a very short pair of denim shorts seemed to be an outfit she was proud of. Felicity couldn't disagree on the fact that her mum did have an amazing body for her age, but still, she never wore anything like that and probably never will, so seeing her mum in outfits like that is not the best way for her fiancé to meet her mother for the first time.

"Mum honestly, why are you here? I haven't seen you since I moved to Starling City and by this point I'm more used to the text messages and phone calls."

Donna sighed, deciding it was best to just come out with the truth.

"Things back home are complicated and I was hoping I could stay with you for a little bit while I get back on my feet."

Felicity's face dropped at the request.

"I promise I won't be in the way of any late night booty calls" Oliver took that moment to step back out into the lounge with a t-shirt and jeans on, only to see Donna turn to him and then back at Felicity as she winked.

"That might be a problem you see-"

The phone started ringing and Felicity felt like her mind was going to explode with everything that was suddenly happening

"What's going on?" Oliver asked

"Mum has asked if she can stay here for a little while…" Felicity turned to Oliver, hoping he would have some realistic excuse as to why that wouldn't work.

*BEEEEEP*

"Hi Felicity, it's Thea, just seeing if you are free for lunch. I thought we could go look at some wedding dresses and venues. Oh my god do you even have a date yet? Ah this is so exciting, call me back."

Could this get any worse Felicity thought?

"AHHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD!" Felicity took a step back at the loud screams suddenly coming from her mother and the way she began to jump up and down on the spot.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE ENGAGED? Is it to Oliver?"

Her question made Oliver step back.

"No mum it's to the guy down the hall." Felicity realised that her mum still didn't quiet get sarcasm from the look she was no receiving.

"Of course it's Oliver, why else would he be living here if I was engaged to someone else."

Felicity's frustration was getting to her and she knew she would snap at any minute now.

"We have so much to do! Your dress, the location, I'm thinking the beach in the summer, the food which will have to be very tasteful for all of Oliver's upper class friends, invitations, the bridesmaids dresses, though since you don't really have many friends we may have to call in some old family members for that one."

"ENOUGH!"

Donna stopped speaking instantly as she saw the fury on Felicity's face.

"THIS is why I didn't tell you, because what you want and what I want are two different things. You know so little about the person I have become that you don't even know what type of wedding your own daughter would want. Something a little girl dreams and talks about the moment she knows what a wedding and marriage is. But you never were around to hear what my dreams were. You know so little of me that you don't even realize that I have friends, yes most of them are male, but that is because I lost one of my very close friends early this year. She was murdered." Felicity could feel Oliver tense slightly as Felicity mentioned Sara's death, but he stood his ground for her.

"I have friends in Central City who is taking care of one of my friends who had been in a coma for almost a year, so excuse me while you sit back and talk about one of the happiest days of my life considering you haven't been around for some of the hardest moments in my life."

Oliver reached out a put a hand on her shoulder, only for her to pull away and walk towards the bedroom door, which she slammed quickly behind her.

Oliver stood there in silence as Donna kept her eyes on the bedroom door.

"Maybe you should go for a walk around the city a little bit while she calms down."

"Please, everything she has said about me is true; it's about time it blew up in my face."

Donna picked up her handbag, but kept her suitcase in the lounge room. As she reached out for the door, she turned back to Oliver.

"I'm glad you were their for her during all this, some of it sounds like it would have been really difficult. My girl maybe strong but the doesn't mean she doesn't get scared sometimes."

She gently closed the door behind her, leaving Oliver now standing on his own, with a Smoak girl behind each door.

Oliver went into their bedroom when he was sure Donna was not going to knock on their front door after forgetting something he is sure she would have left behind. He found Felicity sitting on their bed, hugging a large pillow to her chest and her face buried into the top of it.

"Babe…can I come in?" He softly asked, wanting to make sure Felicity wanted his company and not just needing time to herself. He could see her nod against the pillow, so he walked over to the bed and sat beside her, putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her towards his chest.

"So that's my mother…" she whispered into the pillow.

Oliver couldn't help but smile at the childish voice she was using.

"Really? Because I don't see a lot of you in her…besides the fact that you are both blonde."

Felicity gave him a look, knowing that he is aware that she dyes it.

He gave her a few more minutes of silence in his arms before he asked any further questions.

"Why haven't ever spoken about your mum?"

Felicity snuggled even further into Oliver's chest, letting go of the pillow to wrap her arms around his torso instead.

"Because there never was much to say. After my dad left us she got really depressed and would go off for days at a time and leave me in the house by myself. Thankfully I was good friends with the next door neighbour who offered to cook for me and let me stay at their house until she returned but she never said where she went or what she did, she'd just pack up and go." Oliver began to run his fingers through her hair, not wanting to say anything but wanting to let her know he was here to listen.

"When I was in high school I noticed the drinking and partying as if she was my age and I knew that I needed to do whatever I could to get out of Las Vegas and start a life for myself because I knew, that if I stayed, I'd end up watching over her like those children that feel like they are responsible for their parents actions, but end up losing ever chance they have at a life of their own while they watch their own mother waist her life away. I know, I'm a horrible person that didn't care enough about her own mother to stay and help."

"Hey, don't you ever say that. A bad person is not a sentence anyone would ever use to describe you. From the sounds of it you did want any person would have done to survive and have their own life and there is no shame in that." He kissed her forehead.

"I got good grades, well, great grades, enough to give myself a full ride into MIT with a scholarship. I called and wrote here and there to make sure she was okay and eventually our relationship became one based around technology. I invited her out to visit when I first moved to Starling City and she was 'too busy' to catch the 2 hour flight out just for a weekend, so to have her suddenly show up, right when we are planning our wedding, where I should be excited to plan such a big part of my life with my own mother and share all these moments with her, it turns out she is only here because she wants a place to stay and I wouldn't be surprised if she soon turns around and asks for money."

Felicity took a moment to catch her breath. Oliver brought her closer to his chest so he wrap his arms around her and comfort her in the only way he could think of.

"I'm sorry Felicity." She sniffed back her tears and looked up into his eyes.

"Why do you need to say sorry, none of this is because of you."

"I know, but I'm sorry that your mother doesn't see you for the bright, beautiful, amazing woman that you are and I am sorry that she doesn't appreciate you, because you deserve nothing less."

He placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her face towards him so he could kiss her. It was slow and soft, enough to express all his feelings in his actions. It was cut short to the sound of both Felicity and Oliver's mobiles ringing at the same time, which was never a good sign. Felicity reached over to her side of the bed to grab her phone as Oliver did the same

"Diggle" Felicity questioned

"Thea" Oliver replied

They answered quickly,

"Felicity, you may want to turn on the TV to channel nine."

"Thea what's up?" Oliver asked, trying to sound calm

"Hey big brother, do me a favour and stay calm as you turn on channel eleven."

Oliver and Felicity both looked at one another as they each walked towards a television, one in the lounge room and the other in the bedroom.

"You heard it Starling City, from the most reliable source out there, Oliver Queen, ex CEO of Queen Consolidated and former billionaire is getting married to his EA at time of his involvement at QC, a Miss Felicity Smoak."

Felicity took a step back from the TV and sat, luckily landing on a seat, as she wasn't even looking where she was going.

"A blonde woman walked into a bridal boutique thirty minutes ago claiming to be Miss Smoak's mother and was asking questions on behalf of her daughter. When the sales assistant asked what type of wedding her daughter was wanting to have, Donna Smoak replied with "most likely a big expensive one since she is marrying Oliver Queen."

The camera cut to the news reporter interviewing the sales assistant who looked like she was more than happy to be giving up information that any news station would be happy to pay her substantially for.

"Miss Edwards, can you please tell us what happened?"

"This lady walked in and was just browsing; I noticed that she didn't have an engagement ring on so I assumed she wasn't looking for herself. I asked what I could help her with and she blurted the whole thing out. She said that her daughter was going to marry Oliver Queen and that they hadn't told anyone yet, she was going into detail about how this Felicity works for him and that she needed a big lavish dress for this huge prestige wedding."

"And did you help?"

"Of course, I took her over to our designer labels and had a few options put on hold for her. She said she would bring her daughter back to have a look."

"Thank you Miss Edwards."

The camera cut the sales lady out of the picture and turned straight to the news reporter.

"Could this be a shot gun wedding or a blessing in disguise for Mr Queen? Either way, wedding bells are in the air. This is Courtney O'Neil, channel nine news."

Oliver came out of the bedroom after watching a very similar interview on channel eleven and walked right up to Felicity, not sure on how she would be taking this broadcast, he got to the side of the couch as the front door opened and Donna walked back in. They both looked at her and didn't say a word, but the hate and betrayal in Felicity's eyes made Oliver place his hand on her shoulder for support. Donna looked from Felicity to Oliver and back at her daughter, a confused look on her face.

"What did I miss?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay everyone, here is the next chapter. Now I know I left you all on edge there with what Donna did, hope this answers any questions or feelings you might have. Please comment so I know if you are still enjoying it, this is all still new to me but I am really having fun with this story. Wedding Planning is just around the coroner. Thank you.**

* * *

Felicity couldn't even begin to explain what her mother had just done, so she simply pointed to the TV, which had already begun to replay the story. Donna walked over so she could see what her daughter was looking at and saw the shop assistant being interviewed with the words "Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are getting married" as the footer.

"Oh if I knew they were going to do interviews I would have stuck around."

Felicity was about to explode with rage due to the self centred nature her mother was displaying right now, but as she stood up to speak, arms ready to thrash about as they do when she has something to say, Oliver decided to step in. Picking up the remote he switched off the television so there were no distractions and stood in front of Felicity who looked like she was ready to pounce on her mother like a lion finding its prey. He placed his hands around her shoulders and gave them a gentle squeeze of reassurance and looked deep into her eyes.

"Just breathe Felicity"

He could feel her slowly relaxing under his touch as she did as he asked. Knowing that Felicity was now calm, he knew this conversation would go smoother.

He turned to face Donna who was still smiling like everything was just peachy.

"Ms Smoak"

"Donna"

Oliver sighed in frustration.

"Donna, what Felicity and I are concerned about is how you automatically walked into a bridal store and whole handily told the all of Starling City, possibly the world that we are engaged."

"I don't understand what the big deal is; they were going to find out sooner or later."

Felicity went to speak, but Oliver gave her a look as if to say he would handle it.

"Yes, but we wanted to tell them on our own terms so that they wouldn't take our story and turn it into something it isn't."

"Oliver, sweetie, I'm from Vegas, I know what a gold digger looks like and Felicity is not it, it doesn't matter if people thing you two are an office romance, all that matter is what it is to the both of you. I mean, you could have started as an office romance, I don't know your story exactly so I'm not sure how this started but either way, I won't judge. "

Feeling proud that she was able to sort out the issue, Donna walked towards the fridge to get herself a drink.

"Ooo Lafite Rothschild, classy, mind if I have a glass?"

"It's not even noon yet mum."

Felicity should have known to hide any and all alcoholic beverages from her mum; she drank them as if it was water and never appreciated the flavour or the price."

"Mum, my relationship with Oliver is complicated to the point of it being kept somewhat private for the last few months and in one day, you have told everyone that I am a money grabbing work fling." Felicity was surprised at how calm she was able to get those words out.

"Who cares what others think."

"I DO!" She yelled back.

Felicity suddenly felt deflated again, as if everything she was saying was to a brick wall. Oliver realised that he may have to take a different approach to this.

"Donna, someone in my position can sometimes be put in danger. There are certain people that would like to have my position or even just get to me for money and using someone I care about to do so would easily cross their mind. Felicity and I wanted to control how our story got out to the public for her safety, more than anything."

Felicity took Oliver's hand and gave it a squeeze, those words were more about the life of The Arrow than they were about Oliver Queen, but it was still connected in a way. Felicity knew that her safety would always be a worry on Oliver's mind and she did whatever she could to help me look past that. Too many times has she seen the fear in his eyes as he has come to her aid or heard the hurt in his voice when he has seen the pain she was put through. But they are now a team and it may have taken Oliver a little longer to understand and accept that, but it has put them both in a better place for it. They now work together instead of trying to control one another.

Donna took another gulp of her wine.

"Well what kind of danger will my daughter be put in Mr Queen?"

"Mum it doesn't matter, the point is you came to our house, unannounced and tried to take control of a situation you know nothing about and then happily tell the world mine and Oliver's personal business."

"I was just trying to-"

"No, with you it's not trying, it's manipulating or controlling or make a situation benefit you somehow while it puts the rest of us in an awkward position. You're doing it all over again…"

Oliver looked to Felicity for an answer, obviously another story about the past that she has kept to herself.

"Oh please, this is totally different."

"Is it really? I was in a good home with people that loved and cared for me. I was living with the Jones family for months because you weren't their to take care of me, you were too busy chasing YOUR dream while your 13 year old daughter was thinking if she would ever see her mother again. They took me under their wing, and didn't ask any questions. But one day you decided to come home and just take me back, you were _ready _to take care of me and be a mother again and the Jones family told you that they had no issue taking caring for me while you _find_ yourself. I was going to school with Amanda and I had a home and food and people who loved me, but that didn't _suit_ you. No, you wanted the money that was suddenly available to single mothers needing assistance. So you threatened to call the police and the news reporters and tell your sob story of how this family had brainwashed me into believing they were my own family during a _difficult _time in my life. So they handed me back over to you, because it suit _you_ and everything turned back to what it was before. I should have known that leaving the Jones meant more nights on my own, fending for myself, wondering if you were alive or ever coming back. You did what suited _you, _what benefited _you_ at the time and I am older and wiser now and I will not let you do this again."

"Felicity, honey that was a long time ago…"

Oliver couldn't believe what he had just heard, he was appalled that this woman still called herself a mother when it was the last thing she was. Oliver realised that Moira had her issues also, but never did she abandon him or Thea and never did she ever make them question if she loved them.

"Donna you need to leave."

Felicity and Donna both looked at Oliver as he spoke.

"Felicity is one of the most kind hearted and caring person I know and the thought of someone ever hurting her angers me because she deserves to be loved and respected. From what I've heard, you have never done any of those things, so you are not welcomed here."

"Well where am I supposed to go? You're just going to throw your own mother, your soon to be mother-in-law on the street?"

"No, because unlike you, I wouldn't treat someone with such cruel behaviour when they have hit rock bottom, instead, I will put you up in a 3 star hotel, nothing special, for two weeks, which, if you are deciding to stay in Starling for a little while longer, will give you enough time to find a job and save to help support yourself. And this is me being generous."

"But…what about…"

"Mum, I believe my fiancé has spoken. He'll have Diggle our driver drop you off at your room which we will organise and the rest will be up to you." The way Oliver stood up for her, for them, realising that it was the first time someone had put Donna in her place, made a weight lift from her shoulders. She stopped trying to please her mum years ago because to do that it meant Felicity had to be someone she wasn't, do something she wasn't keen on. But today, that was going to end. Donna needed to see that this was her life and she was going to live it how she wanted. Hearing herself call Oliver her fiancé sounded so foreran and yet so right at the same time. Although today had been a huge mess, she had never been happier than what she was now with him.

* * *

Diggle picked Donna up thirty minutes later. He would have been their sooner but the news reporters that were swarming outside with their vans were blocking traffic, prevented him from moving quicker than he normally would.

But with Donna now a in a hotel, away from all the fuss and under a name that no one could connect to Felicity or Oliver for further questioning, their apartment finally felt peaceful again.

"I'm so sorry about this entire day Oliver, I had no idea she was coming down and then…"

"Hey, it's okay; we all have some crazy family members. Mine tried to demolish the Glades remember."

Felicity could see he was trying to make a light hearted joke about the situation, but bringing up that night, when Tommy died, was still a sore subject.

"So Starling City now knows I'm the office romance and like Roy did, they believe I am pregnant with your bastard child and so we are trying to tie the knot before anyone finds out."

"Wow that sounded so beautiful Felicity."

"Sorry, it's just, you know I hate it when I can't control a situation, especially one that involves either of us and the stories and rumours are already flying out of control."

"You checked your tablet didn't you."

Felicity had set searches long ago with her name and Oliver's name so she could keep an eye on any rumoured story that may hit the internet, allowing her to shut it down before it spread…even if the rumours may have been true, better to be gone than questioned.

"I couldn't help it, I was in the bathroom and I could hear it dinging away like I had just won a million dollars on the slot machines. So yes, I checked it."

Oliver smiled, "I wouldn't have expected anything else."

He pulled her into his arms, wrapping himself around her, using his actions as a way to protect her from what was happening outside, wishing it could be different.

"I know what you are doing Oliver, but my brain is still working 100 miles a minute."

He kissed her on the forehead before he pulled away.

"At least I tried."

She smiled.

"So, which lucky reporter gets to hear our story first?"

"Babe, we don't have to do this just yet. It hasn't even been 24 hours since that bitch of a sales assistance called every news channel in Starling City."

"I know but at least if we set something up, it looks like we are trying to make things right, you know, cover our tracks or something. If we come out this soon people are going to think we have something to hide, I'm sure, but if we wait to long it's as though we are thinking of a cover story, so either way we are screwed."

"Okay, okay, I'll call the family lawyer, Jean and she'll set some things up for us."

"Thank you."

She stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a kiss of thanks before he went into the other room. Felicity sat down, needing to collect her thoughts, she contemplated reaching for the remote and turning the news back on to see what they were now saying. She leaned over to the coffee table, about to reach for it when Oliver suddenly picked it up before her. He was walking back towards the bedroom, phone in one hand and remote control in another.

"Don't torture yourself" he called out behind him as he closed the bedroom door.

"Easy for you to say, you're used to being on every station in Starling City." She mumbled.

"I heard that"

* * *

It was Tuesday; only two days after Donna Smoak rolled into town and pulled the plug on everything Oliver and Felicity were planning in terms of their engagement. When Oliver had returned from his phone call with Jean, she had arranged for a private two on one interview with Miss Rosie Vanderwall, the most respectable reporter in the industry that deals with all billionaires and their private affairs. She works for SCU (_Starling City Upfront_) which provided all the _correct _gossip on the powerful, rich and famous people of Starling.

Since Oliver and Felicity wanted to keep the media out of their apartment, Miss Vanderwall's assistant suggested one of the penthouse suites in the city to be booked for the day, that way it would feel more relaxed having an interview on a couch or a balcony, rather than a place they are actually connected to. Apparently it is what all the celebrities do, Roy Palmer even Bruce Wayne when he was visiting a few years back. Oliver agreed to the idea and figured it would be a nice night out for him and Felicity afterwards. Since it was SCU magazine paying for the room, why would he say no.

Diggle had picked them both up around 9am, not needing to be in the room for another thirty minutes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, I'm kind of used to these by now." Oliver looked into the rear-view mirror so his eyes met Diggle's.

"That's good man, but, I wasn't talking to you."

As Felicity realised that the question was pointed at her, she looked up and into the mirror also, making sure Diggle could see she was telling the truth.

"It will be okay I'm sure. We know what we are going to say and how bad can one interviewee and one cameraman be?"

Oliver grabbed her hand for reassurance.

"Well just remember, whatever happens, you're Felicity Smoak, and you once took away millions of dollars from a man with the touch of a button and the use of WiFi…I've never seen someone get so scared around a person that wasn't even touching them." Diggle's memory made Felicity smile, remembering how good it felt to help two people that night, Oliver, in finding a way to stop Slade and donating millions of dollars to a well deserved charity.

However as Felicity and Oliver walked through the double doors of the penthouse suite at Hotel Patricia, she underestimated just how low key this was going to be. Not only was Miss Rosie Vanderwall their, but so was her assistant, four cameramen, one for close ups on each of their faces and a wide shot and two men controlling lights that were situated on either side of a couch that looked like it was brought back from the Titanic. It looked so elegant with its high back that slopped down to the left and the one arm that had black lining on the cushion and a gold trim around the edge. It defiantly looked like something that suited the Queen name but it was the last thing Felicity would ever purchase for her house. She preferred comfort rather than style. She is more than happy with her large beige couch that swallows her whole the minute she sits down, perfect for TV show binge nights, or snuggling with your fiancé.

Miss Vanderwall walked over with a grin that Felicity couldn't believe was a genuine smile. Her tall tan legs were on display from the some what short pencil skirt she had decided to wear for the interview. The fashion woman chose to wear around Oliver does not get past Felicity's eyes, she has seen it many times before and with the white low-cut v neck top she decided to match with it, Felicity was pleasured that she had decided to wear her red fashion knot dress and black ankle cut heels. Miss Vanderwall offered her hand to Oliver first and then to Felicity.

"Mr Queen and Miss Smoak, it is a pleasure to be doing this interview with you today."

"Well we heard you were the best in the city." Felicity felt like extra complements might help with the final draft of the interview.

"Why thank you. Okay so everything is set up, I believe my assistant explained that this will be taped and will then be published in print and aired tomorrow night."

"Yes she did mention something along those lines." Oliver placed he arm around Felicity's waist and brought her closer towards his body, noticing the eyes of every man in the room checking her out from head to toe. As much as she would never admit it, Felicity did like a slightly jealous and possessive Oliver, it did wonders for them in the bedroom.

"Okay then, well whenever you are ready, just take a seat here on the couch that we have set up and there is some water on the table for you. We are ready to begin when you are."

She walked away towards her assistant, smile still the size of the moon and made sure everything was in place. Oliver stepped in front of Felicity and took her hands in his.

"Hey, you alright?"

"Yeah there are just a few more extra people than what I expected that's all."

"Doesn't matter how many people are here, we have the control and if at any moment you are uncomfortable or you want to leave, just let me know."

Felicity gave Oliver a nod and as he went to turn around and walk them both over to the couch she stopped him.

"How?"

He looked at her slightly confused.

"How will I tell you if I want to leave, without actually saying it?"

He couldn't help but smile.

"I'll be holding your hand the whole time, give me two short squeezes and I'll make up a reason to go. I promise"

Felicity understood and took in one last breath before letting go of one of his hands so they could walk over together.

Miss Vanderwall noticed them heading towards her and gestured towards the cameras to get ready to film.

"Okay, so just take a seat and get comfortable, I'll count us in and let you know when we are rolling, okay?"

Felicity swore if she said okay one more time she was going to wipe that smile off her face, but that could have just been the nerves talking. Thinking what position they should sit in that would be best for the interview, Oliver took the initiative of taking his position right next to the arm rest and placing Felicity beside him, his left arm placed behind her waist while he draped his right arm across his lap so he could hold her hand. He decided to go semi formal for the interview, wearing his navy blue suit pants and black shoes, with an open white shirt. Felicity took her position next to him and was quick to take his hand in hers. Miss Vanderwall sat down and gave them both a nod which they imitated back before she began her count down from three, two, one.

"Hello, my name is Rosie Vanderwall and today I have the honour of interviewing the most talked about couple in Starling City, Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak, welcome."

The cameras were now facing them both, Felicity gave Oliver one tight squeeze but that was all. It was enough to show that she was nervous and needed him wherever possible.

"Thank you for having us." Oliver replied with his charming grin.

"So as everyone has already heard, you are both currently engaged which is very exciting news, but before we get to that, I suppose the question that is on everyone's mind is, how did you both meet?"

Oliver looked towards Felicity and could see she was comfortable to continue.

"As you may have heard we did meet at Queen Consolidated, I was not yet working as the CEO as I had just returned to Starling and I needed some IT advice. My step father, Walter, he told me that Miss Smoak was the best in the business. When I saw her, this connection instantly grew, it was just a friendship but being away from people for five years made the job of making friends difficult for me…but not with Felicity." The memory came back to her as she blushed at her embarrassing babble, but she turned to Oliver and looked into his eyes, knowing exactly where he was coming from.

"So you began dating?"

"No!" Felicity cut in. Oliver gave her hand a quick squeeze and could hear her take a small breath beside him, calming her down from her outburst reply.

"Not at first." She corrected herself and took another breath, happy to hear that her voice had lowered and stopped shaking.

"He came to visit with small things he needed my help with and very poor excuses as to why something wasn't working. The whole time I could see past it all, the charm, the smile, all the tricks that would normally make others crumbled at the knees. It um, it wasn't untill Oliver was, um, he was sick one day and I offered to give him a lift home as he was incapable of driving and no one else was at the office. That was when I really got to see the true side to him, the side that the media and the tabloids never saw, the true Oliver Queen."

Oliver chuckled at the way Felicity covered up the _real_ story behind that encounter. He remembered the way Felicity babbled in her car as he was bleeding, only to finally help save his life with the help of Diggle. He realised that since then she had been saving his life ever since, in more ways than she could imagine.

"We never dated while Felicity worked for me at QC. I hired her to be my Personal Assistant because her skills were the best and I found myself needing IT support more than I would like to admit. Being away from technology for five years can do that to you. Plus, it was nice to have a friend close by, someone that wasn't waiting for my next mistake to be exploited on the front page, who was willing to help without giving me the sad puppy eyes that said _I'm sorry with what happened to you._ I just needed to be treated like nothing a normal person…like the five years away didn't happen…and that's what she did."

"So when did this friendship become something more?"

Oliver took in a breath, giving the cameras a little suspense.

"Shortly after the city was attacked I ran into Felicity at a local coffee shop. We got to talking as we hadn't seen each other for a few months after that horrible experience and the rest they say is history."

He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the right side of her temple.

"So why keep the relationship a secret? If a physical relationship never started while working together, why suddenly come out now with an engagement, when no one was even aware that you were seeing someone?"

They knew they wouldn't be able to escape all of the tricky questions.

"I was still working at Queen Consolidated, actually I still am, under the knew CEO Mr Palmer, so I guess I should say that I'm working at Palmer Technologies. Anyway, at the time however, Oliver was considering taking it back, fulfilling his rightful place as the CEO for his family and for himself. By that point we had been together for a few months." Lie number two Felicity thought, "We decided to keep things quiet until the business side of things were worked out."

"I see, but things were sorted out six months ago now and yet still nothing."

What did this woman want, a sworn in oath and our confession Felicity thought.

"True, but the media was always watching and following me and I knew what I had, what we had was something special, and from the history I have had with the media I didn't want Felicity to be just _another_ woman next to my name. You see Rosie, Starling City has been built from a world of the rich and powerful and from that you get scandals, gossip and rumours. I knew straight away that this was different, Felicity was not just another woman to me, she was _the_ woman and I wasn't going to let anyone question that or tarnish what we have. Our relationship was not kept a secret because it was wrong or unethical; it was kept a secret because it was _our_ relationship. It was personal and private and only a few of our family and friends knew. The name Queen has a few enemies out their still and I did whatever I thought would be best to keep Felicity safe…and I always will."

He rose her hand that he was holding to his lips and kissed it softly. A small tear escaped from the corner of Felicity's eye, she was able to hide it from the camera but not from Oliver. She was glad however that he saw it how his words touched her. What he said needed to be heard by her and by everyone else around them.

There was silence, not even Rosie Vanderwall knew what to ask next because his answer was not something she was expecting to hear. But, she wouldn't be a highly known interviewer if an unexpected answer threw her off her game.

"Mr Queen, Miss Smoak, as a person who works in the media and makes a living off other peoples lives, I apologies on behalf of all of us for what you must be going through at the moment, this sudden invasion and speculation you are going through would be exhausting."

Felicity gave her a nod, thanking her for her support, but deep down she knew it was all for the cameras, considering the large payout she was going to get from this story.

"Felicity, your mother, was she not aware of your agreement with those who knew?"

"No she wasn't." Felicity didn't want to dive to personal into her own life but it was inevitable.

"My mother and I grew apart after I moved to Starling City for work and when she decided to surprise me last week, it was a shock just to learn I was seeing someone let alone engaged. My mother was excited and acted like most mothers would when they hear that their daughter is getting married, we just didn't have much time to explain the situation before she ran off to plan everything herself."

"Yes, the _big expensive wedding, since you are marrying a queen_."

This time it was Oliver that gave Felicity's hand a squeeze, and it wasn't as gentle as before.

"My mother was merely excited, nothing else. She has only ever heard of the Queen name from Television and Magazines and I don't blame her for assuming that our wedding would be grand and lushes. But I can assure you it will be quite the opposite."

"So have you discussed any plans about the wedding yet?"

"Not yet." They both said at the same time and it was nice to finally be on a happier note in this interview than it had been. They laughed and then Oliver motioned for Felicity to continue.

"With everything that's happened we haven't even had time to sit down and discuss a date yet, but it will be kept small and interment, that's all we know at the moment.

"Well on behalf of myself and Starling City Upfront, I'd like to thank you both for sitting down and telling a story that seems so close to both of your hearts. You have heard it from the beautiful couple themselves Starling, this is a true romance that has not come out of nowhere, it has not arisen from an unexpected pregnancy or formed from an office romance. Oliver and Felicity have found their happily ever after and it was such a delight being able to hear it from you both today.

"Thank you"

"It was our pleasure"

The lights died down and the red light on the cameras turned off. It was over. In 24 hours their story would have been cut, edited and out for all to hear, but it was the truth…at least, the closest it could be without telling the world about The Arrow and his helpful IT girl. All they could do now was wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Everyone... SO SORRY that this chapter is a little late, I hope that because I got carried away and wrote just under 8k of words that it makes up for it. Finally we have come to a little bit of the wedding plans. Let me know what you think :)**

**_Please note that that dress Felicity wears to dinner is the one she wore in The Flash 1x04 might help you pictue it a little more...but in my story she never went to central city. _**

Oliver caught Felicity looking out of the penthouse window that measured from the floor to the ceiling. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, automatically feeling her hands rest on top of his like it was a natural response from her body. He placed his head on her shoulder, breathing in her scent and letting his body relax into hers.

"What is going through that amazing head of yours?" He felt a smile spread across her face at his question and he couldn't help but smile back.

"For once I wasn't really thinking of anything, just admiring. This view, this room…" She turned herself in his arms so she was now looking at him, placing her arms around his neck. "This moment. For a while it all felt like a dream, like it was too good to be true. Tomorrow the story will be out and we can go and live our lives. Sure we will have the odd paparazzi here and their but no more hiding." Oliver felt at peace to see the happiness shining through her eyes. If he knew how much keeping their relationship a secret was so draining on Felicity, he would have told the world sooner, just so he could see the joy in her now. But then again, they both knew the risks and she was just as happy to wait as he was.

"Well this is a dream Felicity…it's a dream come true. I never pictured myself falling in love and wanting to get married, not even the person I was before the island saw that as something I wanted from the future. Then after the island, well, we all know the type of person I was then. I've changed, for the better part and it's all thanks to you."

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. The heat that automatically filled his body caused a sensation below that he was all too familiar with when he is around Felicity. Without any warning, he picked felicity up by placing his arm around the back of her legs, the other around her shoulder. The soft squeal of surprise that escaped Felicity's lips made him smile.

"Oliver aren't you meant to carry me like this AFTER we are married, not before?"

"Well practise makes perfect." She moved back in to continue their kiss as he walked over to the bed. The slight stubble on Oliver's face caused felicity's lips to turn a bright red, the friction adding to the sensation, their tongues both seeking dominance over the other. As Oliver laid her down on the soft king size bed, both their breathing was already hot and heavy. Oliver slowly unbuttoned his shirt as Felicity crawled a little higher up the mattress, feeling that little bit more aroused as each button revealed a little more of Oliver's amazing body. He got to the last button and left his shirt on still, laying himself on top of Felicity, using his arms to support himself. She placed her hand behind his head and pulled softy at his hair as she brought his head towards hers. The kiss was rough, but as he moved away from her lips and began to kiss her neck, finding her weak spot right below her neck and her collarbone, she knew she was now at his mercy. The slight moan that crept through her lips was enough to make Oliver explode there and then and with the added pressure from his pants still being on, that also wasn't helping.

Felicity pushed Oliver away, enough to grab the upper hand and roll him to the side so she could sit on his lap and straddle him. She looked down and smiled, being able to feel him through his pants, right between her legs, was a turn on Felicity always kept to herself. Oliver sat up, still keeping Felicity on his lap and slowly pulled down the zip on the back of her dress. At the same time Felicity took the opportunity to remove his shirt completely. She pulled her arms out of her dress and allowed it to sit around her waist. Pushing Oliver back down onto the bed, she lowered her head onto his chest, leaving a trail of small kisses as she worked her way lower. It didn't matter how many times Felicity did this; she seemed to always kiss every scar or mark left on Oliver's chest. He didn't realise it when they first starting sleeping together, just enjoyed the moment between them, but when it registered what parts of his body she was kissing, it brought comfort knowing that Felicity was trying to take back ever horrible memory and all the pain he went through that lead to those scars. He knew straight away that this wasn't just sex; it was wanting to be with that person 100% and knowing that at that moment, both of them were safe and wanting to bring comfort to the other. He sat back up, butting both his hands on either side of Felicity's face and softly kissed her lips. As he pulled away, he pushed her hair off her right should, seeing the small scar from the bullet she took for Sara and softly rubbed his thumb over it.

"Hey." Felicity softly spoke. "I'm okay. You know that." His smile was weak.

"I know. I just hate that you got hurt because of me."

She placed her arms around his neck, resting her forehead on his. "Now you know how I feel every time you came back and I have to patch you up. I always wonder if there was anything else I could have done to prevent it from happing. Some form of information that could have protected you and the others. And I am going to always worry for the rest of my life, but as long as you come back to me Oliver, then I will be happy."

He looked up at her. "I'll come back. I promise."

A sudden knock at their door brought them out of their little bubble. The slight grown that escaped Oliver's lips caused Felicity to realise it was not something he was expecting. Putting his shirt back on, but not bothering to button it back up, he left the bedroom and walked to the front door that was located in the living area. He opened the door to find a well-dressed man standing out the front with a badge stating that his name was Sam.

"Mr Queen." His smile widened as the door opened. He quickly took in Oliver's appearance. "I'm sorry Mr Queen have I interrupted you at a bad time?" Oliver went to answer when Felicity appeared beside him, fully dressed as though nothing had happened. He realised unfortunately that the moment was gone.

"No, not at all."

Sam's smile returned. "Excellent. I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Sam Anderson and I am the owner of this Hotel. On behalf of myself and the staff I would like to welcome you both and if there is anything else I can help you with to make your stay more at ease, please let me know." Oliver was used to this type of thing, people wanting to get recognition for someone in his position staying at their premises. It always caused a little publicity. But this was new for Felicity, so he was going to let her enjoy the moment and get used to the Queen lifestyle.

"Thank you Mr Anderson, we will let you know."

"Of course. And before I leave, I do believe I owe our priority guests congratulations."

Felicity laughed, it was her reaction whenever she felt a little embarrassed and didn't know how to respond. Oliver found it too cute for words.

"Yes, thank you kindly."

"We are both very excited" Oliver added.

"I am not sure if you have decided on a venue yet but our hotel offers a very luxurious ball room that would be perfect for a reception, it is on its own floor that can only be accessed by your guests. Anyone who may be staying at the hotel would not be able to join in your celebrations. If you like we can organise a tour for you?"

Oliver turned to Felicity and noticed the slight excitement in her eyes at the thought of finally getting to put all the theatricals aside and actually get involved in some wedding planning.

"We'd love to. If you could just give us fifteen minutes to freshen up that would be great. Thank you."

"Absolutely. I will get the room prepared and I will see you shortly."

Oliver closed the door and turned towards Felicity.

"Let's go plan our wedding."

* * *

They both changed into something a little more casual, Oliver in light blue denim jeans and a t-shirt while felicity went for a high waisted skirt and a top. As they were staying the night, they both came prepared with clothes for any kind of event, whether it is dinner out, a casual walk down the city or even an Arrow based night. Whatever they needed, they had it. It was fifteen minutes on the dot when another dock came from their hotel door.

"Ready?" Oliver asked her before he opened the door.

"More than ever. And we are only just looking, we don't have to say yes, I am sure there are 100 different places in the city we can have our wedding."

"That's true. But are you ready to step out as Felicity Smoak, fiancé to Oliver Queen?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

He gave her a quick kiss in private before the eyes of everyone staying and working at the hotel would be on them.

"Mr Queen, Miss Smoak. If you'd like to follow me I have arranged to have our ball room set up for your viewing."

Holding hands as they left the room, they followed Sam to the private elevator they had on their level. The Ballroom had its own floor only two levels below them. Oliver could scenes Felicity's excitement from the way her fingers were slightly twitching in his hand. The Elevator doors dinged and they opened to a beautifully open ballroom that made felicity feel like she had stepped into the world of Cinderella.

"Welcome to Hotel Patricia's Grand Ballroom."

Felicity couldn't help opening her mouth slightly in awe. This was a whole new side to her life and as excited as she was for it, she knew it was all too much. Felicity was used to the simple things in life. An apartment that was big enough for three people instead of a mansion that can hold hundreds. Buying her clothes from a shopping centre and not the high-end boutique labels. She was a girl from Vegas that lived on what they had and she was happy with that. However, she wouldn't complain if once in a while they had to attend an event that would be situated in a room like this one. If Oliver was able to get Queen Consolidated back, she was sure that a few charity events would be in order with the appearance of Mr and Mrs Queen. She kept looking around and allowed herself to hear Sam explain the features of the room.

"It can hold up to two hundred people seated and three hundred people for a cocktail event. As you can see the window in front of us offers floor to ceiling views of Starling City with a balcony for any guests that may wish for fresh air throughout the night. All of the other surrounding windows are closed off and can be draped close with the blinds. We have a second level balcony inside the room as well with a grand staircase for the bride and groom to make their entrance down. There is a private room on that level also for you to freshen up or have some time to yourselves before you come down and greet all your guests. Others have used this room not only has a reception area but also for their ceremony, using the staircase for the brides entrance towards the isle."

Felicity and Oliver had walked into the centre of the room and admired its beauty as Sam kept explaining what they could offer. Felicity let go of Oliver hand and walked over to the Balcony, looking onto the city and the amazing view it would offer at night. Sam noticed her admiration for the sights.

"We have a deal with the building over to the right there, they are an office building but they allow us to use their roof for a small fireworks display. It's a nice little touch you can have to end the night before you leave and the guests always find it as a pleasant surprise." Felicity didn't respond, so he continued trying to sell the space.

"As you can see the whole area can be used as a dance floor, the way you set it up is a preferable choice. The chandeliers are over 100 years old and give the room a warm feel to it as the night gets darker. We have a world known chief who is happy to cater to all your needs, any beverages of your choice can be selected for the night and the elevator doors can be locked off to anyone that doesn't have an access key to this floor. We would offer one to all your guests as they arrive, the bellboy would mark their names off a list for you before they even entered the elevator.

Oliver walked up to Felicity and placed his hand in hers. She turned towards him and saw how intrigued he was to know what she thought.

"Oliver this place is-" before she could finish he cut her off.

"There is one thing I want you to keep in mind. Don't think about the money."

"But Oliver, how can we even-?"

"Felicity, what did I just saw? I want you to have your dream wedding and if that means a grand ballroom or a party in a community hall, I don't mind. I have some money put aside in some off shore accounts, I wasn't able to touch them for the last eight months but I will be soon. So you don't need to worry."

"This place is beautiful, it really is and it would be a dream to get married here, it's just…I don't think it's my dream. I know it's got the name Queen written all over it but I always imagined getting married some place more magical and less grand. An area for our close family and friends to come along, not the whole city." Her response made him laugh.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. I didn't mean to ease drop but I believe I have the perfect thing for you Miss Smoak."

Sam didn't say anything further, he only motioned for them to follow him back towards the elevator where he swiped his card and pressed the bottom to the rooftop.

When the doors open, the sights took Felicity's breath away. She stepped forward and was brought into an intimate garden that would only hold around twenty people or so. In front of was a beautiful rotunda that had ivy wrapped around its posts and part of the roof. A two-metre glass edge was situated around the whole premises and even offered a marque type roof in case of rain. Hanging from the marque rooftop was large pot plants that had an arrangement of flowers and vines hanging down and fairy lights looping from one side to the other in between. Wine barrels were set up as a makeshift table and white antique garden chairs were put at the front of the rotunda for the guests to sit down during the ceremony. A small tear escaped the corner of Felicity's eye and landed on her smile. She knew straight away that this was it; this is what she imagined when she thought about her wedding. She didn't need something lavish for the whole word to see, she wanted it to be personal between their closest friends, the ones that have been in their lives since the beginning. She turned around to face Oliver and saw him shaking hands with Sam.

"Its booked in." he said as if it was as simple as that.

"But we didn't even talk about it."

"Felicity this is us, this is exactly what you described downstairs and to be honest its how I pictured our wedding to be also. Besides I can see it in your eyes that there is no other place you would rather get married. Am I right?"

Nodding her head quick enough to make her light headed, she could not agree more with what Oliver said. She felt it from the moment she walked out of that elevator that this was it. He walked towards her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"There is only one condition I'm afraid."

They both turned towards Sam, almost forgetting he was there as they both enjoyed this moment together.

"Due to OH&amp;S and our building permit states that this space can only be using during summer and spring which means we have to close it down in five weeks and are not allowed to offer it to any guests." Sam noticed Oliver was about to speak. "Yes Mr Queen I am aware of who you are but not even the Mayor himself can bypass these conditions, we could lose our license so I apologies if this changes yours decision."

Oliver and Felicity looked at one another, without a single word Oliver made the decision for them.

"No problems. Five weeks is plenty of time."

"Oliver are you serious? Do you know how much planning goes into a wedding?"

"No, but I'm sure Thea would be happy to help and to be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if she has planned it all and picked everything out already."

He gave her that smile that made her weak at the knees. Who was she kidding; it was hard to say no to the face. They could do this. With a small guest list and every business wanting to be a part of Oliver Queens wedding, they were sure five weeks would be enough time. Felicity took a breath.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, five weeks to plan a wedding, doesn't matter what we said in that interview, the pregnant rumours are going to be everywhere know. They'll be thinking that we are trying to cover it up before I show or something."

All he could do was laugh.

* * *

They had paperwork that needed signing and a date and time to be decided. They both wanted to go for a sunset wedding so they could get full use of the fairy tale lights that sat around the marquee and the vines. "If you like, I can offer a menu tasting this evening for you so you can get all the reception details sorted."

"That would be wonderful, thank you." Felicity was feeling overwhelmed at how everything had seemed to be falling into place. For months leading up to her relationship with Oliver, it felt like the universe was trying to keep them apart, putting obstacles in their way, which prevented them from committing to that next step. Felicity was ready to give up, she believed that even though she loved Oliver with all her heart, love shouldn't be that difficult, it shouldn't be pushing you aside and bringing you down, but before she had lost all hope, something had changed and everything suddenly fell into place. They were laughing, together, and happy. Oliver opened up to her and took that next step, the one he swore he could never take for her safety and now, sitting in the office of this five star hotel, deciding on food and drinks and a guest list for their wedding just seemed a little to much like a fairy tale come true.

"Wonderful. Well I believe until then there is nothing else we need. I assume you are doing an open bar of beer, wine, champagne and standard spirits?"

"Yes thank you." Oliver wanted to offer the best for felicity as well as their guests, and it seemed as though he was doing so without even looking at the price tag.

Oliver and Felicity went back up to their room to discuss some other details further, five weeks was going to fly by fast and in between her job at QC and Arrow business, they needed to use all the spare time they could get. As soon as the door closed behind them, Oliver wrapped his arms around Felicity's waist and began to slowly kiss the inside of her neck. "I can't wait to finally call you Mrs Oliver Queen." He whispered, sending shivers down Felicity's spine as his words dripped with passion.

She turned in his arms to look him in the eyes. "It will be here before we know it, but in the process I don't want to spend money we don't have Oliver."

He gave her that look, the one that says she doesn't need to worry, that says he has it all under control. He moved his hands to her arms and slowly rubbed them up and down to calm her nervous that were obviously their.

"Felicity I told you, I want it to be perfect and we don't need to worry about money."

"Okay well first I'm surprised I didn't even know you had an off shore account considering I know everything about you, well almost everything, I still don't know about all your time away, but I'm not pushing, you don't have to tell me that but you know, you can, when you're ready. But secondly, whatever money you do have, we don't have to spend it all on our wedding, we'll need money for the future too, I mean, I have money saved, I do, but not a lot and things like a house and a family, these things cost. Having kids costs money and I don't know if I will always be at QC earning the money I am and you may always be the Arrow and that's a great job but it doesn't pay much so we just can't waste it all now you know."

Oliver didn't move, his eyes suddenly widened at what Felicity said, but then she noticed that soft smile that spread across his face.

"What is it?" She asked, not sure which part of her babble caused this reaction from Oliver.

"You said – I mean, do you think about, having kids?"

Felicity realised what came out of her mouth was something only she had been thinking about and not so much something she wanted to share with Oliver any time soon. Their life is complicated and she didn't want to make it any more complicated than it needed to be.

"Um, no, well, I mean, yes, but not anytime soon, just more, IF we wanted to, or did, it's just, you know, something I thought we should think ahead about, in case."

Oliver didn't say anything; he just kept smiling at her.

"I know you're smiling but you're not freaking out right now are you. Like you said you never pictured yourself getting married and yet here we are and now I bring up kids and I don't want you to suddenly go into a panic because it was all hypothetical."

He laughed. "Hypothetically, if we had kids, I would not freak out AND we would still be okay for money. When mum pasted away, she ah, she had a life insurance policy that left Thea and I enough for a good fifteen years at least, we just couldn't access it until all the legal side of things had been sorted. So in a way, I guess this wedding and anything else in the future we may spend the money on, we can thank my mum for it all." Felicity advanced towards Oliver and wrapped her arms around his neck and he buried his head into her shoulder.

"Oliver I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…I wish she could be here at our wedding, I do. Even if she did kind of hate me, but I'm sure that would have changed." Felicity's truth, as harsh it may have sounded still caused Oliver to chuckle. He remembered how difficult it was for his mother to let others into her family but she knew that everything Felicity ever did was in the best interest for him and that is all his mother would have cared about.

"Well, can you at least calm down about the expenses now and maybe we can put a list together so we know how many we should be expecting." She leant in and kissed him softly, placing one hand behind his neck. As she pulled away, she still kept her eyes closed for a few more seconds just to take the moment all in. "I think I can do that."

* * *

"Okay I think that's everyone"

"Read the list one more time just to make sure."

"Diggle, Lyla, baby Sara, Thea, Roy, Laurel, which I hope she won't think it weird seeing how you guys used to date and all. Um, Walter, Quentin, Sin, Barry, Caitlin, Cisco and my mother…"

It was a small list, but it's all they wanted. The people that have been with them through thick and thin, who know all their secrets, well, almost everyone did. But most of all it was the people they cared about, everyone who was invited was their because they were family, not because they were associated with the Queen family.

"Sounds perfect. If you want I can give the list to Thea and she can put the invitations together."

"Actually that would be great, that way I can get started on looking for a dress and a dress for my bridesmaid…who I have no idea who that will be. See, being the Arrows IT expert has left me with no social life."

"Felicity, did you even have a social life before you joined the team." It was a crude comment but he was still smiling.

"Hey, catching up on my favourite TV shows while eating ice cream was a social life that worked well with my schedule. Going out and partying with girlfriends which didn't exist, wasn't something that worked with my hours at work."

"Right…"

She picked up the pen and threw it at him. Her attempt to hurt him only made Oliver laugh further.

"Well it doesn't help that I have surrounded myself with new friends who happen to be all men, I mean, I would have asked…never mind, I'll find someone."

Oliver knew she meant Sara. Although at first Felicity felt a little left out when Sara first arrived, they learnt to accept each other's talents and appreciated the help either of them could offer the team. Oliver will never forget how much it hurt them all the day Sara died and how all he thought about was holding Felicity safe in his arms.

* * *

It was suddenly time for their food testing, it seemed from the time they got back to their room and worked out a few other details for the wedding that they had no time left for themselves as they needed to get ready for dinner. Felicity was glad she had packed a few evening dresses and she had decided to go for the black shoulderless cocktail dress with open cuts into her waist and straps across her back. She was saving it for a special occasion and this was it.

She walked out of the bathroom; hair down in loose curls and black heals to match. She decided to put contacts in for the evening and left her glasses on the bedside table. Oliver turned around and saw her for the first time and he felt the air escape his lungs at how beautiful she looked. He stood near the window and watched as she walked over towards him, raising her right hand to her face so she could push some of her hair behind her ear.

"Words can not describe how beautiful you look Felicity."

"Well sometimes actions speak louder than words." She couldn't help but flirt, something about this dress made her feel sexy and lustful. She was hoping it would strike up the spark that they had this morning before Sam interrupted them.

He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips, which he kissed tenderly.

Sam collected them from their room and took them up to the rooftop once again where they were now greeted with a personal waiter standing by their table holding a bottle of Moet Champaign. All the wine barrels and outdoor seating were moved to the side to make room for the table which had candles light in the centre and a single red rose in a vase. A string quartet was playing in the rotunda and Felicity looked at Oliver as though to question if it was his idea.

"I'm sorry but I can not take credit for them."

Oliver pulled out Felicity's chair for her to take a seat, as he pushed her in; he leaned down to kiss her on her cheek. He then sat himself down and the waiter was then quickly coming over to place napkins on their laps and Champaign in the glasses. A man who looked to be the chef for this evening walked over to them and began to discuss the menu.

"Good evening Mr Queen, Ms Smoak. Tonight I have prepared a selection of entrees, mains and desert for you to try; you will be able to select an option of two for you wedding which we will serve to your guests. First may I ask do we have any allergies?"

Before Felicity could speak, Oliver was already answering his questions.

"Yes my fiancé is allergic to peanuts."

It's the little things that count she thought to herself as the chef took note and continued with the night's menu.

"So for entrée there is the Ciabatta bruschetta with mushrooms, parmesan, rocket, and balsamic syrup. A slow cooked pork bell with green beans, papaya, chilli, lime and palm sugar dressing. Fried halloumi with a beetroot, parsley and almond 'tabouleh accompanied with skordalia dressing and flatbread crisp. Lastly we have some prawns with smoaked chorizo and romesco dressing which is made from garlic, capsicum &amp; almonds with a toast almond salad.

"And we can only choose two of those options for the wedding, they all sound amazing."

"I will go finish preparing the entrees and will be back with your meals shortly."

Oliver picked up his glass of Champaign and raised it in the air, Felicity followed suit.

"To our next chapter together" Oliver toasted

"To our next chapter" Felicity repeated the words as their glasses clinked together.

They both took a sip of the champagne and Felicity was surprised at how exquisite it tasted. Felicity always valued the taste of wine over anything else, only ever having champagne for a toast at parties or special events and then goes back to her wine, but the flavour in her mouth was wonderful.

Felicity looked across to Oliver and noticed his eyes darting from his hands to her and back again.

"What's wrong? You seem nervous."

Oliver let out a half laugh at her words.

"Not nervous so much as contemplating." She didn't push him. Felicity knew that sometimes waiting was the best way to show that she wanted to hear more without it coming across as needy.

"Felicity there is something I need, well, something I've wanted to tell you for a while now. I guess I just didn't know the right way to put this into words. As you know when I was away, I wasn't always on the island."

She nodded her head softly. "I remember, you said you spent some time in Hong Kong while Amanda Waller used you to gain some information on the Triad."

He shouldn't be surprised at how well her memory is, but deep down it warmed his heart to know that she took such an interested in what he tells her without coming across as judgemental for the things that happened or the things that he had done.

"Right. Well, while I was there, Amanda drugged me one night and when I woke up I was back in Starling City. She used me to break into Queen Consolidated as one of the men who were working at the time for my father's company was trying to make a deal with the Triad."

Her eyes widened only the slightest as she realised how hard it would have been for Oliver to be so close to home and yet unable to stay and let his family know he was alive and well.

"It was hard, I mean I saw Thea and Tommy and I was so close to coming back, yet at the same time I wasn't because I knew everyone would be in danger if I had let them know I was alive. But what I wanted to tell you was when I was at QC, retrieving the information…I…well I saw you."

Felicity brought her hand up to her chest. "How? I mean – you saw me and yet I never saw you"

Oliver gave her a nod. "You came into my father's office to drop something off and –"

Felicity caught the smile that appeared on Oliver's face. "You looked at a photo of me and my father and you called me cute." Felicity couldn't help the deep red that suddenly appeared on her cheeks. The memory had come back to her now and she remembered how she was babbling about needing to stop talking to herself.

"The point is, seeing you awakened something inside me that I forgot was possible. For three years I had been around death and anger and people controlling me and I just, I forgot what it was like to be around someone who could make me smile and laugh and remind me that there is a light at the end of the road."

At this point she was resting her head on her palm as she was slightly biting on her pinky nail.

"You helped me remember why I needed to keep fighting and stay strong. I had no idea who you were or what your name was but when I returned and Walter directed me to the best IT consultant in QC to help fix my laptop, when I saw it was you I just…smiled. For the first time since I returned. I honestly thought I was never going to see this cute blonde with the glasses who had her hair in a ponytail, babbling ever again…but I did and now here we are."

Before Felicity could even respond the chef came out with two other waiters who were caring the food with them. It was placed in front of them on the table, all in small sampling sizes so they could share each dish and not get too full before the mains and dessert were served.

"Please enjoy. If you have any questions about the dish I am happy to answer them for you. Mains will be served shortly. Tonight we have Roast boneless chicken stuffed with mushrooms and sage, goat's cheese fondant, broccolini and mushroom jus. A Szechuan duck breast, egg noodles, vegetable gyoza, spinach, shiitake and beanshoot salad with burnt orange jus. Eye fillet of beef, roast kipflers, shallot, garlic and mushroom compote with grilled tomato. And lastly Sumac spiced lamb rump, saffron mash, roast pumpkin, chermoula dressing made from lemon, tomato, cumin, garlic and coriander."

Everyone left, the waiter that was serving them drinks came over and poured a white wine that must have been selected to go along nicely with their entrees and then slipped back away into the shadows as if it was just them two up on the rooftop again.

"Oliver I –"

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything, I just wanted to tell you so that you knew how much you have helped me. Those five years away changed me into a person I didn't like and spending time with you throughout this crusade has been the best thing for me."

A tear escaped from the corner of her left eye and she tried to wipe it away without Oliver noticing.

"I know you don't like to talk about your time away and I'll never push for details because I know that when you do decide to speak about it, you only tell me about the parts that matter. The parts the made a difference not only on you, or us, but what made you the man you are today. The one that knows what's best to help this city and the people in it and if that's all I'll ever know, then that's enough for me Oliver."

She could read it on his face that he appreciated her words and was thankful for what she said. He took her left hand in his and laced their fingers together, using his thumb to rub soothing circles into her palm.

"Well, I suppose we should try some of this food before it gets cold."

"Take note, we have some big mouths to feed and lack of food is something they will happily complain about…especially Roy."

The food was divine, they could not pick fault in any of the meals that were served. The mains came out only shortly after the last crumb was left on their plates and Felicity's mouth was watering from the smells she was getting from each dish.

"Here are your main meals that you can choose from. We have selected a wonderful red wine to compliment the dishes. Have you decided on which entrees you would like to go ahead with?"

Oliver looked to Felicity, wanting her to have the final say for the wedding.

"How about we pick a meal each?" She suggested, not wanting to be in charge of such a huge responsibility. Besides, she enjoyed getting Oliver's input in the plans.

"Okay, well I would like the pork belly." He saw the nod of approval come from Felicity.

"I would like the bruschetta please."

"Excellent choices. Enjoy your main meals. Dessert will shortly follow, your options being Raspberry and chocolate tart with raspberry sorbet and coulis. A Chocolate and mascarpone ripple cheesecake with hazelnut crisp and praline sauce. Sticky date "croissant" bread and butter pudding, butterscotch sauce with thickened cream and finally hot chocolate and caramel fondant, toffee ice cream, and warm chocolate sauce with caramel brittle."

"You had me at the word dessert." When it came to food, Felicity had a sweet tooth and anything with chocolate sounded good.

While they enjoyed their main meals, the discussion was kept simply on what they thought of the food, keeping the night light and carefree. It wasn't often a night out was not interrupted at some point with an Arrow crises, but thankfully with Roy now helping out, smaller jobs can be handled between him and Diggle.

As the empty plates were being taken away, Oliver noticed the way Felicity was gently swaying to the music that was coming from the string quartet. Oliver stood up from his seat and put one hand out for Felicity to take.

"Felicity Smoak, may I have this dance?"

She moved the napkin from her lap and placed her hand in his. He walked her into the middle of the marquee, giving them enough space to move around freely and enjoy the music. His left hand moved down her lower back and stopped right above her waist line, pulling her into his body so he could feel her heart beating on his chest. As they swayed side to side, Felicity lay her head on his right shoulder and closed her eyes, allowing Oliver the music and be the only things to move her. He gently laid soft kisses down her neck and shoulder while he moved her from left to right.

"I guess all those dance lessons my mother made me take finally paid off."

The tender laugh that came from her mouth made Oliver's heart melt. If that was the last sound he ever got to hear, the soft chuckles that caused her lips to be pulled into a smile and her eyes to twinkle, he knew he would die happy.

"Felicity?"

"Mm?" she responded with, clearly relaxed in the moment and not that interested in talking.

"Why have you never told me about your childhood? About your relationship with your mother?"

He could feel Felicity tense under his touch but he didn't stop dancing. He knew that it was a distraction for them both, helping her to explain her past without having to look at him and see the look in his eyes that would show that he was sorry for what she went through as a child.

"I guess it never really came up. It's not something I liked to talk about. I suppose you would understand that more than anyone."

Her words may have sounded harsh but they were not a dig at him, he knew that she was trying to get across that everyone has secrets and a dark past that they don't like to share about. This was hers.

"As you know my father left us when I was young and all I had was my mother, but although she had lost her husband that day…I lost my father and my mother. Things changed between us and no matter how hard I tried to get her attention, show her that I needed her in my life, eventually I decided it would be easier to find a new life without her. I feel in love with my friends family that took me in, I suddenly had people that were worried if I had missed a meal or wanted to know how my day was at school and what grades I was getting in class. Before that I was living night after night alone, wondering where she could be, if she was ever coming back to get me and I realised that I needed to start doing whatever it took to protect myself."

Oliver pulled her closer into his chest, wanting to shield her and show that she doesn't have to be that little girl anymore. He will always protect her and make sure she knows how much she is loved.

"I'm not going to say I'm sorry because, from experience, I know that's the last thing you want to hear. But I will say that everything that had happened to you in the past has shaped you into the person you are today…and you know how I feel about her."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Felicity had never shared her past with anyone, but since Oliver had opened up a little tonight, she figured it was only fair to share some of her demons also.

The sky grew darker as time passed, nightly clouds rolling in and covering the starry night sky they were originally presented with. A cool change to the air brought a shiver to Felicity. Without saying a word Oliver stopped dancing and removed his coat jacket to place around her body.

"The last thing I need is my girl to get sick right before our big day." He placed his hand around her cheek and brought her in for a kiss on her forehead. As he pulled back dessert was being served. They informed the chef that the chicken and the lamb was their choice of main meals before he left. Oliver pulled out the back of Felicity's chair for her to site down in and instead of going back to his seat; he brought it around the table so he was now sitting beside her, rather than across from her.

The waiter served a lovely port to go with the dessert as well as a brandy. Oliver picked up his spoon and scooped a piece of the chocolate fondant which he then brought up to Felicity's mouth. Watching her lips wrap around the cake and slowly pull it from the spoon while looking deeply into his eyes aroused Oliver. She could tell from the way he shifted in his seat and swallowed as if his mouth was suddenly dry that she had caught his attention. Felicity was ready to finish this up for the night and head back to their room to finish off what they had started this morning.

"I think I know what I want for dessert…but it's not on the menu for the guests"

Oliver clicked his fingers to signal for the waiter to come over.

"Can you please tell the chef anything chocolate would be great for the desserts?"

"Yes sir, is anything wrong with the meals?"

Felicity's hand was now on his thigh, slowly creeping up higher and higher, massaging him along the way which was causing Oliver a loss for words.

"No they were all wonderful we just –" she was now cupping his crotch under the table and the sudden contact made him lose his concentration.

"We've just had a big day and, and ah"

The waiter understood, it wasn't his first night serving a romantic meal for two that can easily heat up by the end of the night.

"Of course Mr Queen, say no more. I hope you have enjoyed your night."

Felicity stood up first, giving Oliver a second to cool down and think of anything but Felicity's hand rubbing through his pants. He took her hand and they walked towards the elevator, pressing the button to take them down to their room. He leaned into her ear and whispered

"Just remember Felicity, whatever you like to tease me with, I can tease right back"

With that the light on the elevator doors dinged open and they stepped through, not even waiting for the doors to fully close before he pushed her against the wall and crashed his lips to hers.


End file.
